


Bonding

by fassyismyman



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Lemon, M/M, Michael is a Tease, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyismyman/pseuds/fassyismyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel met Michael at local bar, sitting alone. What started as a harmless drunken conversation led to a more intimate thing in Michael's apartment....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/gifts).



> This is my first attempt to publish a story on this site. I really like Michael Fassbender and Daniel Craig, and i decided to write about them (i think he is undervalued on this site!)   
> Special thanks to emmafrostdiamonds for helping me finish the story. You guys should check his/her works because they are amazing!  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

It’s 11 PM in London. Michael just finished shooting the movie “Assasin’s Creed” starring him and his old friend Marion. 

It was a stressful week for Michael, after finishing The Lights Between Oceans, Micahel must go back to the studio to finish Promtheus sequel reprising his role again as David, the heartless android. And the paps have been following him like crazy these days.

He was alone in his apartment; he was feeling bored, and extremely horney so he decided to call his girlfriend, Alicia Vikander, who is in Switzerland taking care of some family matters.

‘It’s been days since I last met her. Maybe she could help me relieve the stress by doing a nice booty call’ thought Michael.

Unfortunately, the call just led him straight to Alicia’s voicemail; After three unsuccessful attempts he gave up, then decided to go to his favorite bar: Marty’s, which is only five minute walk from his apartment, he grabbed his leather jacket and left the apartment.

The sky was bright because of the full moon was happening this night and the weather was lovely too.

‘Thank God there’s no damn paparazzi following’ 

After a couple minutes he arrived at the bar; the place was unusually quiet for a thursday night, only twenty people in sight and most of them were in groups, so Michael went straight to the bar, ordering an irish whiskey, his favorite drink.

After thirty minutes and two glasses of whiskey, Michael feels a little bit drunk, but not drunk enough to start a bar fight, He didn’t even realize that a guy has taken a chair beside him.

“A gin martini please, shaken not stirred”

Turning to his right, Michael sees Daniel Craig, sitting in his full glory wearing a henley shirt, a jacket and jeans. The look wasn’t the typical James Bond dapper style. But somehow this casual look on Daniel makes him even more masculine.

“I cannot believe i’m sitting next to Mr. Bond himself right now.” said Michael.

“Oh please just call me Daniel. It’s a pleasure to meet you Michael, can I call you that?”

“ You can call me whatever you want and the pleasure is all mine. I believe it’s my first time seeing you here.”

“Yeah, my wife and I had a fight this afternoon. So now I’m staying at the hotel across the street to avoid her wrath.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that Daniel.”

Daniel chuckled “Thanks Michael, I appreciate it. Do you live in this area?”  
asked Daniel curiously.

“Yeah, my apartment is only 2 blocks away from here.” replied Michael

“Wow that’s very close from here, so are you waiting for someone here?”

Michael sighed. “No, I’m drinking alone. My girlfriend is out of the country and I felt bored, so here I am.”

Daniel then looked at Michael “That’s very unfortunate. You know what, how about we drink together?”

“Sure. No one can’t reject Mr. Bond’s charms.” 

Michael was in awe. It wasn’t the first time they met, but it was the first time that he was very close to Daniel, his eyes were hallucinating.

Those pale blue eyes were like arrows, shooting back at Michael’s eyes. And those lips, Michael wondered what those lips could do to his body…..

But the thought was interrupted by the bartender, who gave Daniel his drink.

“What are you having mate?” Michael inquired.

“Classic Bond drink. I got used to it, drinking on sets while filming.”

“To be honest I never got the chance to taste the signature Bond drink. Is it tasty?” Michael asked.

Daniel was surprised to hear the response. “You know what, I’m gonna order you one. It’s on me.” said Daniel.

Michael smiled and replied back “Oh that’s so generous of you, thank you Daniel. You know what, the next drink will be on me.”

 

Two hour and three glasses later, they were both drunk. Especially Michael, who drank whiskey before. The bar was getting quieter and only 12 people are left, and that includes Daniel and Michel.

They talked about a lot of things, from the film industry, the best restaurants in town, and soccer. And it turned out that both of them are Liverpool fans. Michael already felt very close to him, like a big brother he never had, even though it’s been only 2 hours since they met.

“Oh Michael, you know what buddy, I have to tell you this little secret!” said Daniel drunkenly.

Michael replied “What secret Daniel, please don’t tell me that you killed someone.”

Daniel laughed and grabbed Michael by the shoulder, the touch sent an electric buzz to Michael. ‘Is it some kind of signal?’ thought Michael.

“Close guess, but no. Have you heard about me leaving the James Bond franchise?” 

“Yeah I’ve heard the news. The producers must be furious that you left the franchise.” 

“Oh they were furious you know, but here’s the thing. Technically I’m still under contract. I could only resign on one condition.”

“And what condition is that?” asked Michael.

“You see, the new Bond film will begin to shoot in January and they must choose the new actor before December. I could only resign if I helped them on casting the new Bond., Debbie, the casting director, has just five actors in mind.”

Michael was beginning to feel curious “And who are these five lucky guys?”

Daniel leaned closer again, and their noses were literally an inch away from touching. Making Michael more nervous than before; his heart was beating like crazy, All Michael could think right now was kissing James’s lips. If he had taken one more drink, maybe he’d lost his control

“Right now they are considering these five actors. Idris Elba, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hardy, Jamie Dornan, and do you want to hear the last?”

“Of course I do! Don’t me force-choke you to get the answer!” said Michael jokingly.

‘Oh please, right now I would love to be choking on your cock Michael’ thought Daniel. 

“The last option, but not the least is you Michael.”

Michael was surprised to hear what Daniel just told him. “No fucking way, they were considering me? Wow I’m so honored to be considered!” Michael said with a grin.

Daniel replied back with a smile just as charming as Michael’s “Yeah. To be honest, I think you would be a perfect fit for Bond. Idris is good, but I think he is too old to play the role, while Jamie is too young. Tom Hardy is nice but that guys has lots of tats, Debbie and I thought that James Bond should be free of any ink. And after meeting you here, I’d pick you over Tom Hiddleston.”

“Thanks man, but I don’t think I could handle the pressure and the stress to play the role. The role was meant to be played by you!” Said Michael.

“That’s what the gin martinis are for! To relieve the stress! It also helped me when I was doing scenes that made me nervous. Listen, if Debbie called you and offered you the job, you have to take it. You are perfect for this role!” 

Daniel grabbed Michael’s hand and gave Michael a serious look; the touch gave him an electric buzz, Michael’s head was spinning like crazy. 

The touch could mean two things ‘ Or he is trying to convince me to take the role or is he just trying to fuck with me?’ 

But Michael was horny as fuck and maybe Daniel was trying to flirt him, and Michael couldn’t say no to a chance of having sex with James Bond himself; it was just Daniel in his mind at the moment. ‘Fuck it, Alicia will never know’

He decided to go along with Daniel’s game and grabbed back Daniel’s hand.

Daniel didn’t move his hand and just smiled back at Michael. ‘It’s a green light’.

“About the scene that made you nervous. Was it the beach scene in Casino Royale? You looked very fit in that scene.” Said Michael flirtatiously, thinking about how sexy Daniel’s sculpted body was.

Daniel just chuckled. “Mmm...Guess again.” Daniel said teasingly.

“Was it the sex scene with those Bond girls?”

“Wrong again, come on Michael you can guess better than that.”

“Was it the scene where Javier did this to you?”

Michael’s hand was grabbing Daniel’s muscular thigh, going closer to the crotch by the second, his eyes were carefully watching Daniel’s eyes movement, he didn’t care about the people that might be watching because of the effect of the alcohol, Michael was only inches away before Daniel stopped his hand.

“I believe it’s very inappropriate for you to be touching me in this place, Michael.” Said Daniel, his tone changed becoming more serious than before.

Michael felt a mix between shame and angry at himself, regretting his actions to Daniel. “I-I-I’m sorry Daniel, I thought you were trying to…”

Before Michael could finish, he was interrupted by Daniel. “How about we go to your place? It’s close right? Maybe we could have some drink and do fun things right there, if you don’t mind.”

“Fuck yes.”

 

After five minutes of a nervous awkward walk, they arrived at Michael’s apartment, the door was unlocked in no time and both of them entered the room, Daniel always following him behind. 

“So what do you want to dr…” Before he could finish his sentence, Michael was pinned to the wall beside him. He was on his back now, while Daniel pressed him from behind.

“Oh Mr. Bond, how dare you!”

“You’ve been a very bad boy Michael. Do you think I didn’t see how you looked at me? Giving me those dirty looks, you think I wouldn't notice? You need to be punished Michael.” Whispered Daniel, before kissing him, making Michael moan. 

Michael could hear the lust in Daniel’s deep voice, making his cock twitch in excitement.

Daniel pressed his cock to Michael’s perfect ass, making sure that Michael could feel his hardening cock; The friction between their pants just added an extra sensuality, making Michael groan.

“Please… Daniel… Punish me as hard as you can….”

“As you wish.” Daniel said in his James Bond voice.

Daniel proceeded to give Michael kisses on his neck, those kisses would certainly leave hickeys, but Michael just didn’t care cuz he was in pure ecstasy and couldn’t think straight. 

The kiss lasted for about what it seemed five minutes before Daniel lifted Michael’s shirt, revealing Michael’s muscular slim body; still kissing Michael’s neck and back, Daniel’s hands were roaming Michael’s muscular chest. Playing with Michael’s nipples, which made him moan even louder. 

Daniel’s hands traveled down south. Grabbing Michael’s six pack before his hand cupped Michael’s crotch, the act made Michael cry in pleasure.

Daniel quickly turned Michael, kissing him on the lips silencing them; it was a romantic kiss before Daniel decided to go wild. His tongue explored Michael’s mouth like a pro, exchanging saliva. ‘No wonder they cast him as James Bond. He is so fucking good.’.

 

Michael could feel Daniel’s hard cock grinding against his own, while Daniel grabbed Michael’s head, making the kiss even deeper, but the kiss didn’t last long before they ran out of breath, their chests moving up and down at the grasp for air.

“It’s not fair, you still have your shirt on.” Michael complained.

“Oh it’s not fair?” Daniel tested evenfurther“Fine, if that’s what you want.” he said as he lifted up his t-shirt, revealing his muscular god like sculpted body.

Michael was in heat, Daniel’s body was still muscular and toned just like in Casino Royale, his hand touched the Daniel’s nipple, teasing it.

“Sweet yourself.” Daniel deared him.

Without hesitation, Michael’s mouth attacked Daniel’s chest with his lips, sucking the nipple while his hand played with the other nipple, making Daniel grunt at the sensation; the sound of Daniel’s deep voice grunting was like music to Michael’s ears making him go wilde.

Michael pepper kissed Daniel’s strong six pack, before his head stopped in front of Daniel’s crotch; he looked up at Daniel before undoing the belt and sliding his pants down. 

Daniel’s cock was huge and thick; Michael took a moment to admire it before he took the head inside his mouth, tasting Daniel’s sweet precum while his hand roamed Daniel’s testicules, he then licked the shaft from the tip to the base, doing it repeatedly after. 

Michael sucked the head again before he took the full shaft inside his throat, it was a long process because of the size of Daniel’s penis and when I was fully in Michael gazed again Daniel, with watering eyes, making Daniel lose all control and led him to face fuck Michael.

While his hand played with Daniel’s balls, his other hand began to travel to Daniel’s ass hole; Michael then looked up to Daniel, his eyes asking for permission to play with his ass, Daniel just nodded while his hip was still fucking Michael’s mouth.

Michael entered his index finger inside Daniel’s ass making the man moan.

“Oh fuck Michael, keep doing it! Fuuckkk…”

Michael kept doing so, before adding a second finger to Daniel’s tight asshole, while still sucking Daniel’s cock like it was his favorite ice cream.

“Oh… ohh… Michael…. I’m close…” Daniel moaned helplessly.

Sensing that Daniel was close, Michael cupped Daniel’s balls, not wanting him to blow out his load so soon. “How about we continue this on bed?” asked Michael eagerly.

They moved to Michael’s king-sized bed, both were already naked at that point and now and their cocks were fully erect. Their 7’and 8’ inch cocks were fully erect and were dabbled with precum.

It was now Daniel’s turn to pleasure Michael, his tongue was playing with Michael’s tip, sending Michael into moaning frenzy. It wasn’t long before Daniel took the entire length inside his mouth. Michael grabbed Daniel’s head and forced him to suck even deeper and harder.

After Daniel was satisfied with Michael’s cock, he moved even souther, licking Michael’s perianal first before his tongue found Michael’s ass hole, It was pink and tight. ‘He must rarely bottom’ thought Daniel.

His tongue attacked Michael’s ass hole, making Michael cry in pleasure; his legs were spread as wide as he could, giving Daniel more access to his hole; while rimming, his hand pumped Michael’s hard cock, Michael couldn’t stand it anymore before saying “Oh… please Daniel… fuck me now…”

Michael had been with many guys before, but he rarely bottomed, the number can be counted by fingers: Gerard Butler who took his virginity back when they were shooting 300; and then it was Brad Pitt, who got the biggest cock in Hollywood industry as far as Michael knew, Michael and Brad were having non-stop sex , sucking each other’s cock everywhere in set while nobody was watching; he also flip-fucked with Hugh Jackman, while James McAvoy watched;and then there was this threesome with Christian Bale and Ryan Gosling while filming ‘Weightless’ the three of them fucking each other and taking each other’s ass. 

“How do you like it?” asked Daniel before kissing Michael on the lips.

“Hard….. and raw….”

‘What a slut’ thought Daniel. “Okay.. on your back”

Michael was now on four, while Daniel was lining his cock with Michael’s entrance. Daniel’s tip entered the hole slowly, making Michael groan in pleasure and all of sudden, Daniel forced in his entire 7 inch inside Michael.

“FUCKKKK !! Oh fuck Daniel… your so big!…” Michael screamed in both pleasure and pain.

“You said you wanted it hard” said Daniel with a big smirk on his face.

Daniel withdrew his cock almost completely from Michael’s anus, before slamming it right again into Michael’s hile, this time even deeper than before. “This hard?” asked Daniel confidently.

“Ummpphh…. Faster…” Michael grunted while Daniel’s balls slammed his arse. Michael was in seventh heaven, this is exactly what he wanted: a stud with a big cock fucking him like he was a whore. 

Daniel did exactly what Michael asked going faster and faster by second; their bodies were covered in sweat, turning Michael’s clean white sheet into wet with sweat sheet.

Daniel moved his hand to Michael’s cock, and began to stroke it while his other had held Michael’s hips. Michael’s replied the action by bucking his hips to meet Daniel’s thrust, making Daniel’s cock went even deeper.

“Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh fuck me good!!!" Michael hissed as Daniel's cock slammed him from behind, stretching his hole wider.

The pair finally found a steady pace and fucked like that for what it seemed like thirty minutes, cuz they lost track on this sexual surrender; Daniel’s chest pressed against Michael’s back, and gave Michael left hickeys along his neck.

It wasn’t long before Daniel felt his balls tightening realizing that he wouldn’t last long, he pumped even harder.

“I’m… gonna… cum..” Daniel said grunting..

“Together mate..” replied Michael, also feeling his own balls tightening from the stimulation on his prostate and Daniel’s handjob.

“Ready?” groaned Daniel, feeling that he is about to shoot, he increased the pace on his handjob, wanting to shoot together with Michael.

“Give it to me Daniel” replied Michael.

“FUCKKKK” they both shouted the same word as their cocks twitched and shot erupting their juices, Michael could feel the warm liquid in his ass while shooting his load. Michael then turned back to give Daniel a kiss on the lips.

“That… was… great” said Michael between kisses.

“Thanks man… You were great too… Maybe next time you can top me…” Said Daniel, giving Michael a surprised look.

“Let’s just hope there’s no paparazzi when you leave the apartment, okay?” Said Michael, before both of them curled together and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! i hope you guys liked it. Please give your comments on this story, it would mean so much to me!


End file.
